My Twin is Cinderella
by Haruno Tsubaki
Summary: Hinata tak pernah menyangka kehidupan masa SMA-nya akan berubah setelah ibunya pulang dari Singapur. Diperlakukan seperti anak tiri dan dicaci seperti budak tanpa tahu dia telah melakukan kesalahan apa. Sasuke, satu-satunya saudara yang dia miliki kian lama juga ikut berubah. Semua tekanan yang dia terima membuatnya harus pergi dari rumah dan bersembunyi dari mereka.
1. Chapter 1

My Tween is Cinderella

Chapter 1

Jam 10 tepat, gadis berambut panjang itu melihat jam di ponselnya. Dengan buru-buru dia merapikan rambutnya dan memasang sepasang jepitan rambut mutiara. Diapun memasukan ponsel dan juga power bank ke tasnya dan segera pergi keluar kamar. Saat meneruni tangga, Hinata melihat pria berambut emo yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, padahal sudah dua hari dia seperti itu.

"Dari kemarin sibuk apa sih?" tanya hinata.

"Anak kecil mana ngerti." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang lu mau ikut turnamen ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi, memang saat ini disekolahnya sedang heboh tentang turnamen game.

"Engga, gue lagi bikin software. Tugas guru Kakashi."

"Syukur deh." Hinata memang tidak terlalu suka pecandu game.

"Terus lu mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Gue ada janji sama temen-temen." Jawab Hinata sambil memilih-milih sepatu. Akhirnya diapun memilih sepatu kest hitam casual dengan hiasan bordiran bunga.

"Jangan pake sepatu itu terus, bukanya ibu udah beli yang baru?"

"Engga ah, gue suka yang ini. lagian ibu beli haknya tinggi banget, kaki gue sakit tau."

Sasukepun tak bisa menghalangi keinginan sodara kembarnya itu.

"Ya udah, gue berangkat dulu. Mau nitip sesuatu?"

"Nanti gue chat." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap wajah Hinata.

"Oke."

Gadis itu keluas sambil menutup pintu rumahnya, dari dalam rumah Sasuke bisa lihat kalau mobil yang ditumpangi adik kembarnya itu pergi keluar gerbang. Dia sendirian berada dirumah sekarang, meski ada beberapa pembantu yang menemani tapi rasanya berbeda saat ada anggota keluarga lain di rumah. Ayah dan ibu mereka adalah orang sibuk. Saat ini Hiashi Hyuuga memang sedang berada dilura kota karena ada cabang baru yang akan dibuka. Sementara Mikoto Hyuuga sedang berada di luar negeri untuk menandatangani perjanjian kerja sama perusahaan.

Drrrzzzzzzz... Drrrzzzzz...

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sasuke bergetar, ternyata ada pesan dari Nona Tsunade. Nenek awet muda itu mengirim beberapa desain seragam tim basket dan jaket yang kemari dia pesan. Dengan cekatan dia men-share ke grup basketnya, tak lama grup chat itupun mulai ramai.

Sai : Woow udah ada nih, yang biru bagus tuh

Kankuro : tapi desainnya bagus yang warna merah

Gaara : itu merah apa oranye? Gak jelas banget warnanya.

Sasuke : itu oranye bego

Kankuro : Gue suka yang oranye titik

Sai : Bukannya kemaren kita sepakat biru?

Sasuke : Warna bisa disesuaikan

Choji : Kalo gitu gue pengen warna pink boleh? Biar serasi sama cheerleader kita wkwkwkwkwk...

Gaara : Ogah! Lu kata kita banci

Neji : Tenang... tim cheers bilang kalo soal warna mereka ngikutin kita

Sai : Cie... yang punya gebetan anak cheers...

Neji : Sue!

Sai : Akwoakwokawoakwoakwok...

Sasuke : Yang lain mana ni? shikamaru rocklee kiba shino

Kiba : Apa? Gue abis boker, sabar ngapa?

Shino : Gue ngikut2 aja

Sasuke : cepet voting! shikamaru rocklee

Sasuke : gue mulai. Jaket no.2, baju no 3

Gaara : Jaket no 2, baju no 2

Sai : Jaket no 1, baju no 3

Kiba : Jaket no 2, baju no 1

Neji : Jaket no 3, baju no 1

Kankur : Jaket no 2, baju no 2

Choji : Jaket no 2, baju no 3

Rock Lee : Jaket no 2, baju no 1 sori lagi dikondangan

Shikamaru : Jaket no 2, baju no 1 Sory gais baru pegang hp

Kankuro : Mucnul juga ni ketua

Sikamaru : hehehe sori...sori...

Sasuke : oke berarti jaket no 2, baju no 1

Shikamaru : Ok fix ya. Kalo gitu ntar gue sama sasuke ke Tsunade Tailor buat milih bahan.

Gaara : Gue ikut ya

Shikamaru : Oke, jam 1 siang di Tsunade Taylor. Yang mau ikut boleh. Kita ketemu di tempat

Sasuke : Ok

Shikamaru : neji kasih tau anak2 chears, siapa tau mau milih bahan juga

Neji : Asiap

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depan Flower Cafe, pintupun terbuka dan seoran gadis dengan dress pinkpun keluar. Mobil itupun kemblai melaju pergi, lalu gadis itupun segera masuk.

Ting...

Pintu cafe terbuka, gadis berambut panjang itu menyapu pandangan ke seisi cafe. Terlihat dua gadis melambai padanya dan diapun balik melambai sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, kalian udah nunggu lama ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil duduk dikursi.

"Engga ko, kita juga baru nyampe. Yuk pesen sekarang!" ajak Tenten.

Sakurapun melambaikan tangannya, lalu seorang pelayanpun menghampiri mereka. Merekapun memesan tiga minuman dingin dan dua loyang pizza, lalu sang pelayanpun dipersilahkan menunggu lima belas menit.

"Oke bisa mulai sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Oke." Jawab Hinata, lalu merekapun mengambil buku masing-masing dalam tas.

"Uhh, nilai gue anjlok banget." Ujar Tenten sambil memperlihatkan ulangan matematika dengan nilai 50nya.

"Nilai gue juga turun." Kata Sakura, ternyata dia dapat nilai 65.

"Sama, gue juga. Tapi tenang, ini hasil koreksi abang gue." Kata Hinata sambil engeluarkan catatannya. "Kita semua salah nomer 12, ternyata kita salah pake rumus."

"Nilai lo yang 88 masih mau dikoreksi?" Tanya Tenten dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Iyalah, karena Abang gue dapet nilai 99. Kalo gak kaya gini caranya, kapan gue bisa kalahin Termari?" kata Hinata, wajar saja karena Temari adalah saingan beratnya dikelas.

"Masih berambisi ke situ rupanya." Kata Sakura.

"Udah jangan dibahas, kita mulai kerjain aja. Sekarang ganti rumusnya dan hitung! Pasti jawabannya ketemu." Kata Hinata lagi.

Sakura dan Tentenpun mulai menulis rumusnya dan mulai memasukan angka. Mereka menghitung dengan penuh konsentrasi.

"Wah iya ketemu, ternyata jawabannya D." Ujar Sakura.

"Masa? Ko Gue engga?" Ujar Tenten yang hasilnya sama sekali tidak sama dengan salah satu pilihan ganda.

"Mana?" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan Tentenpun memberikan bukunya. Gadis berambut panjang itu mulai mengoreksi hasil pekerjaan Tenten. "Oh panters aja, kamu salah perkaliannya disini. Coba hitung ulang!"

Tenten kembali menghapus tulisannya dan kembali menghitung.

Disaat bersamaan pesanan merekapun datang, Sakura langsung mengambil sepotong pizza dan mengerjakan soal selanjutnya.

"Wah ternyata ketemu, jawabannya D. Benar begini kan?" Tanya Tenten sambil memperlihatkan hitungannya.

"Iya, sekarang udah betul." Kata Hinata, Lalu gadis berambut bun itu kembali mengerakan soal selanjutnya.

Beberapa soal kemudian...

"Udah istirahat dulu! Otak gue berasap..." Kata Tenten sambil menjauhkan buku catatannya, lalu dengan segera gadis itu meminum minuman dinginnya dan asap dikepalanya mulai menghilang.

"Iya istirahat aja dulu, kalo gue sih udah beres heheheheh..." Kata Sakura dengan bangga.

"Curang!" Kata Tenten.

"Sakura, mata kamu kenapa?" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata bertanya, gadis itu baru sadar kalau mata temannya ini sedikit sembab.

"Oh kelihatan ya? Sebenernya aku baru putus sama Kak Deidara." Jawab Sakura dengan lirih.

"Putus?!" kata Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Iya, ternyata susah juga ya pacaran sama anak kuliahan." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Emangnya kalian jarang ketemu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Engga, cuma dia terlalu posesif. Tanya aku lagi apa, dimana, dan semua kegiatan aku harus aku foto. Dia juga ngatur banget, aku bener-bener gak betah." Jelas sakura, lalu gadis itupun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Terus kemarin gak sengaja aku liat dia bareng sama cewek lain. Tapi karena jaraknya cukup jauh, aku langsung video call dia."

"Terus?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Terus dia bilang dia lagi beli makan sama temen dan rame-rame. Otomatis aku ngotot gak percaya dong dan diapun juga ngotot kalo dia gak bohong. Emang bener dia lagi beli makan dan posisinya lagi banyak orang dan entah ada keajaiban dari mana, cewek itu nyamperin dia dan gue langsung ubah kamera gue jadi mode kamera belakang. Terus dia sadar posisi gue diamana, gue matiin video call-nya, gue lari dan ya... kita putus." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Ya ampun gue ikut sedih." Kata Tenten.

"Udah, yang sabar ya. Udah bagus lu putusin ko, yaudah mau gue traktir apa?" Tanya Hinata menghibut Sakura.

"Apa sih, ga usah. Lagian gue udah gak papa ko. Udah ah, terus gimana sekarang lu sama Kak Shikamaru? Ada kemajuan?" Sakura mengalihkan topik.

"Ya kita masih chatingan." Jawab Hinata.

"Terus?"

"Terus kita juga telponan." Jawab Hinata sambil nyengir.

"Udah itu aja?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ya... mau gimana lagi, saingan gue berat sih. Yang deketin bukan cuma gue kali." Jawab Hinata memberi alasan pada hubungannya dengan sang Ketua osis.

"Bener banget, apa lagi dikelas kita juga ada saingan berat." Kata Sakura, memang yang dia maksud itu adalah Temari.

"Lu gak takut keduluan sama dia gitu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Takut sih, tapi masa iya gue yang nembak duluan?"

"Kalo masalah Temari, gue rasa lu masih unggul deh. Dia pinter sih, cuma menurut gue dia terlalu kaku dan kalo gue liat kedeketan antar lo sama Shikamaru lebih deket dari pada Temari sama kak Shikamaru." Ujar Sakura.

Drrrzzz... Drzzzz... Drrzzzzz...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Tenten bergetar, ternyata ada telon dari Neji. Wajah gadis itu langsung sumeringah.

"Halo." Kata Tenten sambil mengangkat telpon.

"Halo, lagi dimana?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku lagi di Flowers Cafe sama temen-temen, kenapa?" Tenten balik bertanya.

"Oh enggak, aku cuma mau kasih tau kalo nanti jam 1 siang anak basket mau pada pilih bahan buat seragam, siapa tau anak Cheers mau ikut." Kata Neji.

"Oh gitu, siapa aja yang ikut?"

"Yang ikut gue, Shikamaru, Sasuke sama Gaara. Itu aja sih yang udah fix."

"Oke deh, gue gasih tahu dulu yang lain ya."

"Perlu gue jemput?" Neji memberi tawaran.

Dengan refleks Tenten menatap Hinata.

"Em, gak usah. Lagian tempatnya deket ko." Tenten menolak ajakannya, Neji sedikit kecewa dengan itu.

"Ya udah, sampe ketemu ya." Ujar Neji.

"Oke." Tentenpun menutup telponnya, gadis itupun langsung men-share berita dari Neji tadi.

"Cie siapa tuh yang telpon?" Tanya Sakura.

"Biasa, calon bebeb gue hehe."

"Belom jadian juga?" Tanya Hinata.

"Masih dalam proses, tinggal nunggu waktu aja ko." Jawab Tenten sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. "Eh tadi dia bilang mau pilih bahan buat seragam basket di Tsunade Tailor, katanya Kak Sikamaru ikut. Lu mau ikut?"

"Ah ngapain, gue kan bukan anak cheers." Jawab Hinata, sebenarnya dia ingin ikut, tapi tidak ada alasan kenapa dia harus ada di sana.

"Tenang, Abang lu ikut ko. Lagian tempatnya deket dari sini, jadi lu bisa kasih alesan mau pulang bareng sama abang lu." Kata Tenten.

"Bener banget, ini poin plus buat lu. Semakin agresif semakin bagus hahahaha..." Kata gadis berambut pendek itu sambil tertawa lebar.

"Iya, lagian gue bisa nemenin ko. Biarpun anak-anak cheers gak ada yang mau ikut, gue bissa jadi perwakilan buat mereka." Kata Tenten.

"Emmm... oke deh." Kata Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Nah gitu dong." Ujar Tenten.

"Tapi beresin dulu soal matematikanya, habis itu kita pergi." Kata gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Siap komandan." Jawab Tenten, gadis berambut bun itu kembali mengambil pensilnya.

Bersambung...

#beberapa nama tokoh diubah untuk keperluan cerita... thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

**My Tween is Cinderella**

Chapter 2

Dua gadis berjalan berbarengandi trotoar jalan, jalanan begitu ramai dan juga panas, tapi untunglah pohon-pohon itu membuat jalanan teduh. Gadis itu mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi satu, berjalan gontai sambil mengobrol ini dan itu sambil merasakan angin yang bertiup membelai tiap helai rambutnya.

Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat beberapa orang berkumpul di depan Tsunade Tailor. Sudah dipastikan itu adalah Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Ino. Gadis berambut blonde itu menyadari mereka, diapun melambaikan tangan. Spontan yang lainpun menatap ke arah mereka. Tentenpun membalas lambaian tangan si ketua Cheers dan mereka berduapun mulai mempercepat langkah mereka.

Jantung gadis itu mulai berdetak kencang, tangannya mulai terasa dingin. Dia begitu gugup melihat Shikamaru disana.

"Hinata, jangan gugup ya." Bisik Tenten.

"Apa sih?" Hinata menyembunikan kegugupanya.

"Adekmu ternyata ikut juga?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn... jangan macem-macem." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar, sebenarnya Sasuke tahu kalau adik kembarnya itu menyukai ketua tim basket. Tapi dia tidak suka karena Shikamaru seperti dekat dengan siapa saja.

'Galak amat sih.' Gumam Shikamaru

"Oke karena udah ngumpul, kita masuk aja." Ajak Shikamaru, merekapun masuk ke tempat itu.

Lonceng pintupun berbunyi, kedatangan mereka disambut oleh Anko, asisten Tsunade yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka di lobi.

"Selamat datang di Tsunade Tailor, kalian pasti anak-anak tim basket SMA Konoha kan?" SambutAnko.

"Iya, apa Nona Tsunadenya ada?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, Nona Tsunade sedang ada keperluan di luar. Beliau bilang akan segera datang, jadi Nona Tsunade meminta saya untuk menemani kalian dulu. Mari saya tunjukan ruangannya." Wanita itu keluar dari meja lobi dan menuntun mereka ke sebuah ruangan.

"Silahkan sebelah sini." Kata Anko lagi, lalu semuanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan khusus meeting itu. Begitu elegan dan nyaman untuk berdiskusi, jauh dari kata berisik mesin jahit seperti di tailor lain.

"Silahkan duduk, saya akan ambilkan beberapa katalog kain." Ujar wanita itu lagi.

Saat memilih tempat duduk, hal yang lucupun terjadi. Hinata sudah mengambil ancang-ancang agar bisa duduk di sebelah Shikamaru, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dari belakan dan menggeser badan gadis itu. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke, alhasil Sasuke duduk diantar Shikamaru dan Hinata.

Gadis itu langsung berwajah masam, sementara sang kakak berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tak selang beberapa lama, Ankopun kembali.

"Maaf sudah buat kalian menunggu, silahkan kalian lihat-lihat. Ini adalah kataog kain untuk jaket kalian. Kami rekomendasikan tiga bahan terbaik, Diadora, Lotto dan Adidas. Silahkan." Kata Anko sambil membagikan katalognya, lalu wanita itupun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ketiga kain ini sangat cocok untuk jaket sporty, karena menyerap keringat dan dingin saat dipakai. Seperti yang kalian lihat Lotto dan Diadora memiliki tampilan yang mengkilat, bisa kalian rasakan juga Diadora lebih tebal dari pada Lotto dan Adidas. Jika kalian tidak suka dengan bahan yang mengkilat, saya rekomendasikan Adidas untuk kalian pilih."

"Saya suka bahan dari Diadora, tapi bagaimana dengan harganya?" Tanya Shikamaru, Ankopun tersenyum.

"Dibelakang katalog ada harga kain per satu meternya, tapi jangan khawatir itu adalah harga nego." Kata Wanita itu, lalu merekapun membuka halaman katalog paling belakang. Harganya cukup membuat mata kantuk menjadi segar.

"Nah kita lanjutkan ke seragam basket kalian." Wanita itu kembali membagikan katalog. "Ini adalah Paragon, kain ini sudah sangat umum digunakan untuk seragam basket. Bahannya elastis dan cenderung lebih hangat, cocok untuk pakian longgar seperti seragam basket dan harganya juga terbilang ekonomis. Masalah warna, kalian bisa pilih sendiri dikatalog. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Anko.

"Enggak kak, tolong lanjut saja." kata Sasuke.

"Oke, selanjutnya adalah bahan untuk seragam Cheers, saya rekomendasikan kain Lycra. Bahannya terbilang ringan dan sejuk, kainnya lentur, flexibel dan bisa melekat ketat mengikuti bentuk tubuh. Kain ini juga bisa meregang empat kali sampai tujuh kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya dan dapat kembali ke bentuk semula. Yang paling penting dia bisa menyerap keringat dan cukup baik untuk menahan sinar ultraviolet. Untuk warna kalian bisa pilih sesuka hati di katalog." Jelas Anko panjang lebar.

"Wah kalau ini sih udah terbilang bagus banget." Ujar ino.

'Aah bosen banget, mending gue ke toilet dulu deh.' Gumam Hinata yang langsung suntuk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Anko.

"Kak, toilet dimana?" Bisik Hinata.

"Kamu keluar, terus belok kanan." Bisik Ino. Ketua Cheers itu memang satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Makasih Kak,"

"Oke."

Hinatapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tenang, dia mengikuti petujuk Ino dan akhirnya sampai di toilet. Gadis itupun membasuh mukanya, mengelapnya dengan tisu dan memoleskan kembali liptint yang sudah memudar di bibirnya.

Sejenak pikiran gadis itu melayang membayangkan si ketua tim basket, bibirnya tersenyum sendiri dan pipinya mulai merona.

"Ih kenapa sih gue..." Gadis itu malu sendiri dengan tingkahnya.

Hinatapun bergegas keluar dari toilet, gadis itu berniat melihat-lihat rancangan busana digaleri. Tapi beberapa langkah sebelum masuk lobi, gadis itu melihat sang ketua tim basket sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang.

"Sory, sekarang gue lagi sama anak-anak." Ujar Shikamaru. "Iya seragam, kapan-kapan aja ya. Hah didepan?" dengan cekatan Shikamaru langsung menuju pintu kelar seakan ada seseorang yang menunggunya di sana.

Karena rasa penasaran, Hinatapun mengikuti pria yang usianya lebih tua darinya itu. Dibalik pintu kaca dia melihat Shikamaru menemui seseorang yang bahkan Hinata kenal.

'Kenapa Temari ada disini? Mana akrab banget lagi.' gumam Hinata, gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dan berbalik. Tak bisa dibohongi lagi, dadanya mulai merasa sesak. Meski ingin bilang kalau dia cemburu, tapi dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Gadis itu berjalan gontai menuju ruangan galeri baju milik Tsunade. Dengan suasana hati yang buruk dia mulai berkeliling dan melihat-lihat desai karya Tsunade. Mulai dari baju casual, gaun pesta hingga gaun pernikahan tersedia disana. Aksesoris gelang, kalung, syal dan topi juga tak lupa dijajakan di galeri.

Sementara itu diluar, Shikamaru menemui seseorang yang menelponnya tadi. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru dia melangkah menemuinya.

"Maaf ya, sampe nysul ke sini. Kita masih belum beres, anak-anak lagi nego harga di dalem." Kata Sikamar.

"Ga 'papa, lagian tempatnya deket ko dari sini. Kalo emang gak bisa gue bisa pergi sendiri." Ujar Temari.

"Masa iya lu pergi sendiri?"

Temari tertawa kecil,

"Ga apa-apa lagi, lagian gue udah biasa ko. Nanti sekalian gue cariin buku yang kemarin kakak bilang." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum sehingga mereka terlihat akrab. Sebenarnya gadis berkucir empat itu menyadari ada seseorang dibalik pintu kaca buram itu, namun tak lama orang itu pergi.

"Ga usah, besok-besok juga gue bisa cari ko. Punya lu dulu aja, gue mah gampang." Kata Shikamaru.

"Em... oke deh. Kayanya kakak harus buruan balik deh." Kata gadis it sambil menengok ke arah pintu kaca, spontan Shikamarupun juga melihatnya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mau menyusulnya keluar tadi.

"Oke deh kalo gitu gue masuk dulu, hati-hati ya." Pamit Shikamaru.

Setelah melihat pria itu masuk, gadis berkucir empat itupun beranjak pergi.

Saat kembali masuk, Shikamaru sama sekali tak menemukan siapapun.

'Masa sih ada yang sampe nyusul ke luar? Perasaan tadi cuma bentaran.' Gumam Shikamaru. Tanpa banyak curiga, pria itu kembali masuk ke ruangan meeting.

"Oh, mungkin ini bisa kalian pertimbangkan. Pakaian sport bukan bidang kami, tapi bukan berarti kami amatir. Kami memang sedang mempertimbangkan bidang ini dan yang kami butuhkan hanyalah promosi." Ujar wanita yang selalu memakai kata-kata formal itu.

"Jadi kakak ingin kami mempromosikannya begitu? Itu masalah gampang." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kakak gak usah khawatir, Followersku banyak. Malah sekarang udah ada huruf K dibelakangnya." Ujar Ino dengan sombong.

"Tentu saya sangat berterimakasih jika kalian ingin mempromosikannya secara pribadi di akun sosial media kalian. Tapi yang kami butuhkan adalah model, seperti nona yang sedang ke toilet mungkin." Ujar Anko

"Tapi dia bukan..." Mulut gadis berambut bun itu dibekap oleh Ino.

"Kami harus rundingkan dulu kak, kami kabari secepatnya." Kata Ino.

"Bagus, kalau begitu saya akan kembali membawa cemilan, silahkan santai dulu." Kata Anko dengan sumeringah, wanita itupun beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Kak, Hinata kan bukan anggota Cheers." Ujar Tenten.

"Keberuntungan kaya gini gak datang dua kali, kita bisa dapet diskon 50% cuma dengan adanya model." Kata Ino dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Aku setuju sama Tenten, mendingan kita rekomendasikan orang yang ada di club basket atau cheers." Ujar Neji.

"Tanya Abangnya aja dulu." Kata Gaara.

"Lagi pada bahas apa sih?" Shikamaru kebingungan dengan semua kehebohan ini.

"Gini loh, kata kak Anko, kita bisa dapat diskon 50% asal salah ada yang mau jadi model untuk promosi baju sportnya." Jelas Ino.

"Ya udah tinggal pilih aja." Kata Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Nah, masalahnya kakak tadi udah kepincut sama Hinata."

"Emang anggota Cheers cuma kalian berdua? Coba tanya yang lain dulu lah." Ujar Sasuke.

"Iya gue setuju sama Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Arrgggh... denger ya, gue tu bukan sehari dua hari kenal Kak Anko sama Nona Tsunade. Sekalinya suka sama satu orang, mereka tuh gak mau pake yang lain." Nada bicara gadis blonde itu mulai tinggi.

"Biasa aja kali, Abangnya aja bilang engga, malah ngeyel." Ujar Gaara dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Eh, rambutan busuk ini nyebelin juga ya?" Ino berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Apa sih lu, kuntilanak bule?" Gaara membalas ledekan Ino.

"Jadi sudah ada keputusan?" suara itu mengagetkan mereka berdua, Gaara dan Inopun kembali duduk dengan tenang. Wanita itu menyajikan kue dan teh untuk mereka.

"Em... begini kak. Kalo masalah model kakak tinggal pilih anggota tim basket sama tim Cheers besok. Siapa tau kakak ada yang cocok sama mereka." Kata Sasuke.

"Boleh juga, lagi pula besok pengukuran untuk baju kalian kan?" kata Anko, tanpa diduga-duga Hinata kembali ke ruangan itu. "Ah nona siapa namamu?"

"Sa-saya Hinata kak." Jawab gadis itu.

"Besok sore agenda pengukuran seragam kalian, besok kamu datang kan?" tanya Anko lagi,

"A-anu kak, saya..." ucapan Hinata dipotong Ino."

"Besok Hinata dateng ko, kak." Kata Ino dengan spontan, sasuke langsung meliriknya dengan tajam.

"Bagus kalau begitu, silahkan saya sudah siapkan teh dan camilan. Bilang saja kalau camilan dan tehnya kurang ya. Saya tinggal dulu." Ujar Anko.

"I-iya kak, makasih." Hinatapun langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'Sebenernya ada apa sih? Gue kan bukan anggota cheers, kenap jadi ikut-ikutan?' gumam gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Kalo kamu gak mau, besok ga dateng juga gak 'papa ko." Ujar kakak kembarnya.

"Emangnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Barusan Kak Anko bilang bakal ngasih diskon 50% persen kalo ada yang mau jadi model. Tapi kayanya dia udah kepincut kamu duluan, terus emak-emak yang satu ini rempong sendiri, geger denger diskon 50%." Jelas Tenten.

"Diskon 50% itu gede tau, plis besok kamu ikut ya!" Kata Ino memohon dengan sangat.

"Tapi gue bukan anggota kan kak? Lagian anak-anak cheers juga cantik-cantik ko, badannya bagus-bagus lagi." Hinata menolaknya dengan halus.

"Iya, tapi Kak Anko tuh pengennya kamu dek. Plis besok dateng ya!" Ino kembali merengek.

"Kalo gak mau, besok gak dateng juga gak 'papa ko. Gak usah dengerin nenek lampir ini ya!" Ujar Shikamaru dengan menebar senyuman.

Hinata membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk dengan lembut. Efek bunga-bungapun muncul entah dari mana.

"Ehem..." Kakak kembarnya melirik Hinata dengan tajam, gadis itu langsung membuang muka. Efek bunga-bunga itupun langsung lenyap.

"Kalian semua jahadd..." gerutu Ino, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang menanggapinya.

Keesokan harinya, semua anggota tim basket dan cheers melakukan pengurukan seragam di Tsunade Tailor. Kegiatan itu dipantau langsung oleh Nona Tsunade dan asistennya Anko. Ruang meeting lebih ramai dari pada kemarin, satu persatu mereka diukur oleh seorang karyawan kepercayaan Tsunade. Tapi sang asisten merasa ada yang kurang dari anggora Cheers.

"Ino, bisa kemari sebentar?" Tanya Anko.

"Iya, kenapa kak." Ino bertanya balik.

"Mana Hinata, bukannya dia juga harus diukur?"

"A-anu kak, bentar ya kak saya telpon orangnya dulu." Inopun melangkah pergi.

Gadis itupun berjalan menemui Shikamaru.

"Aduh gimana ni? Tadi Kak Anko nyariin Hinata." Kata Ino dengan panik.

"Loh tinggal bilang aja kan, kalo bukan aggota cheers." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Bukan gitu, cuma anak-anak cheers pengen ambil diskon itu, tapi Hinata gak ada disini gimana ceritanya coba?"

"Udah mending kita jujur aja, bilang juga ke Kak Anko kalo mau pilih model, silahkan pilih orang-orang di sini. Kita semua gak nolak diskon itu ko kalo dia emang mau ngasih." Ujar Neji.

Nampaknya tidak ada dukungan dari mereka, Inopun kembali merengek.

"Sasuke, tolong bujuk adek lo dong, suruh dia dateng kemari." Ino memohon dengan sangat. Sasuke pun menghela nafas.

"Telpon orangnya aja gih, kali aja dia mau." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

Gadis itupun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Jangan! Jangan ditelpon! Biar gue yang ngomong sama Kak Anko." Kata Shikamaru, pria itupun melangkah dengan pasti menemui wanita itu.

"Yah, jangan dong." Inopun membuntuti pria itu.

"Maaf kak, bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Shikamaru, Ankopun menghampirinya.

"Ish elu ko tega sih?" Gerutu Ino.

"Diem ah!" Kata Shikamaru.

"Ada apa ya de?" Tanya Anko.

"Gini kak, sebenernya Hinata itu bukan anggota Tim Cheers. Jadi dia gak dateng hari ini buat pengukuran baju. Kalo misalnya gak keberatan kakak bisa pilih model dari orang-orang yang ada disini aja." Jelas Shikamaru, gadis berambut blonde itu hanya bisa menepuk jitat.

"Oh gitu ya, sayang banget. Padahal saya udah milih dia jadi salah satu model dan saya sebenernya udah milih tiga dari kalian buat dijadikan model juga. Kalian berdua sama Sasuke." Kata Anko.

"Gimana kalo Tenten aja kak, badannya tinggi, cukup buat jadi model."

"Wah saya sudah terlanjur suka sama Hinata. Kalau gitu sebentar ya, saya bicara dulu sama bos saya. Biar dia yang ngasih keputusan."

"Oke deh kak." Kata Shikamaru, Ankopun beranjak pergi menghampiri bosnya. Mereka terlihat bicara serius beberapa menit, lalu terlihat Anko mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sepertinya mereka sudah mendapat keputusan.

"Dek tolong kesini! Tolong Sasuke juga suruh kemari ya!" Pinta Anko, lalu Inopun memanggil Sasuke dan merekapun mulai bicara.

"Saya sudah dengar dari asisten saya, memang kita lagi butuh model buat sekarang dan saya percaya pilihan asisten saya, jadi memang saya gak mau ganti orang." Ujar Tsunade.

"Tapi kalau seandainya gara-gara ini kita gak dapat diskon juga gak 'papa ko. Harga yang anda tawarkan juga sudah cukup murah, kami tidak merasa keberatan." Kata Sasuke.

"Em gimana kalau gini aja, saya gaji temen kalian sebagai model dan untuk kalian saya gratiskan jaket dan juga seragam kalian plus diskon 50% buat temen-temen kalian." Tsunadepun membanting harga.

Ino dan shikamaru sama-sama bertatapan dan membulatkan mata, mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

"Kalau itu sih..." cuapan Sasuke langsung dipotong.

"Deal..!" ujar Ino dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Sekarang juga saya jemput Hinata." Kata Shikamaru dengan pasti.

"Ah bagus, kalau begitu tolong ya." Kata Nona Tsunade dengan sumeringah, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk jidat melihat kelakuan dua kakak kelasnya itu.

**_Bersambung..._**

terimakasih buat para reader setia yang sudah menantikan chapter dua, mungkin buat sementara My Twin is Cinderella akan hiatus dulu, soalnya sya mau perbaiki alur cerita nya. Sya bener2 minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakan para reader, apa lagi dilihat d traffic status ternyata banyak yg baca. Sekali lagi sya bener-bener minta maaf 😢

Sebagai gantinya temen2 bisa baca karya saya yg lain di wattpad. Judulnya Sun In Love, sudah update 4 chapter. Ceritanya tentang Hinata yg pacaran sama preman sekolah.

Oke sekian dulu, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutberi 😘


End file.
